


Purim Bunnies

by jadelennox



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Character of Color, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Jewish Character, Judaism, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/"><img/></a><br/>This <span>work</span> by <span>jadelennox</span> is licensed under a <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/">Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Purim Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomedet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomedet/gifts).



> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

Dana! Happy Purim." Natalie handed a brightly colored basket to Dana.

Dana looked at the basket in her hands, looked at Natalie, looked back at the basket, and looked at Natalie again. "Wasn't Easter three weeks ago?"

"This is a _Purim_ basket," said Natalie, as if she were speaking to a very slow child.

"This is an Easter basket," said Dana.

"Looks like an Easter basket to me," said Elliott.

"It's the plastic grass that gives it away," said Will.

"And the chocolate bunny," said Kim.

"What's Purim?" asked Dave.

Natalie stamped her foot. "Just eat the damn chocolate and have a happy Purim," she said, and stormed out of the conference room.

"Isn't she supposed to be in this meeting?" asked Elliott.

"Pass the chocolate bunny," said Kim.

Dave reached out for it. "Can I have the ears?"

Dana snatched the bunny out of the basket and held it behind her. "Excuse me!" she said. "You don't even know what Purim is. My Purim basket, my chocolate bunny."

"It looks more like an Easter basket to me," said Elliott.

"And you should always share your Easter basket," said Kim.

* * *

"Happy Purim, Dan. Happy Purim, Casey." Natalie walked into their office with one fairly large basket.

"Ooh, chocolate bunny!" said Casey. "Dibs on the ears."

Dan tilted his head. "Natalie, aren't you, you know, not Jewish?"

"Oh, so the shiska can't even wish you a happy holiday?" said Natalie, pouting.

"Shiksa, not shiska," said Casey.

"God, you're such a pedant that you even correct people in languages you don't speak," said Natalie.

"Seriously," said Dan. "Do you even know what Purim is about?"

"Chocolate bunnies and Easter grass?" asked Casey.

"Fine, I'll take it back," said Natalie, reaching out for the basket.

"No, no," yelped Dan. "Happy Purim to you, too!"

"Cool," said Casey, rooting around in the Easter grass. "There are Cadbury Creme Eggs in here!"

* * *

"Sorry to bother you, Isaac," said Natalie, poking her head in the door. "I just came in to wish Jeremy a happy Purim. And you, too, of course." She wasn't carrying a basket, just a small paper plate.

Isaac smiled. "And a Chag Sameach to you, too," he said. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him. "We were just finishing up in here."

Natalie slipped into the office and held up the paper plate. "Jeremy, I baked you some hamen-- hamentash-- some of those cookies. I found a recipe on the Internet." She handed him the plate and smiled. "You don't mind sharing with Isaac, do you?"

Jeremy took the plate absently, and looked at Natalie as hungrily as if he were Dana looking at a chocolate bunny. "I would be honored to share my hamentaschen with Isaac," he said.

Natalie smiled.

"Mmm, poppyseed," said Isaac.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://community.livejournal.com/purimgifts/profile)[**purimgifts**](http://community.livejournal.com/purimgifts/) 2008 for [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/)


End file.
